


Adventurous

by Springisms



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Chance Meetings, Consensual Sex, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kinks, Multi, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springisms/pseuds/Springisms
Summary: ❝ It's dangerous to go alone! Take this ❞A book filled with various works about our favourite Hero of Hyrule.Featuring many of his reincarnations/selves.Includes;ImaginesOneshotsMini/ShortsHeadcanons!fem! & !gender-netural! reader for the moment.
Relationships: Adult Link (OoT) & Reader, Adult Link (OoT)/Reader, Dark & Reader, Dark/reader, Link & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Disclaimer

ଓ ═══════════ ଓ

I do not own any of the characters from The Legend of Zelda; they belong to Nintendo and creators Shigeru Miyamoto & Takashi Tezuka.

Will contain mainly !fem! & !gender- netural! reader for the meantime.

ଓ ═══════════ ଓ

This book is rated for the following reasons;

『♛』Swearing  
『♛』Angst  
『♛』Various levels of stalking/obsession  
『♛』Abuse (physical, emotional & mental)  
『♛』Hinted suicidal characters  
『♛』Blood/Gore  
『♛』Violence  
『♛』Explicitness  
『♛』Drug(s) and/or alcohol (abuse)  
『♛』Detailed/Graphic descriptions of sexual themes  
『♛』Character deaths/murders  
『♛』Limes/Fluff/etc.

ଓ ═══════════ ଓ

If you are uncomfortable with any of the above, please **_do not_** continue.

For those of you who do continue to read; enjoy!

ଓ ═══════════ ଓ


	2. Breath of the Wild Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting him for the first time.

ଓ ═══════════ ଓ

It had been one hundred years since Calamity Ganon had practically destroyed Hyrule; infecting the Devine Beasts and Guardians with malice. Causing the Champions and the appointed knight to fall.

Tales of the fallen knight were passed down throughout the generations, as well as stories of the princess who was still trapped deep within the walls of the castle, trying her hardest to fend off the evil inside.

ଓ ═══════════ ଓ

Just off the North-Western most point of the Tabantha region sat a little village, one that managed to somehow survive the wrath of both Calamity Ganon/the guardians and the hordes of monsters.

The residents of the village offered their aid over the years to those who needed it, building a reputation amongst the other villages and travellers alike.

Enough so to catch the attention of a traveller they'd never imagine they'd ever host.

ଓ ═══════════ ଓ

A soft hum passed your lips as you walked around the shop, a basket attached to your hip as you checked the stock refilling what needed to be replenished. The past few days had been busy so to have a moment to finally be able to take your time felt like a rewarded sent by the Goddess herself.

Content in your own little world, you didn't even hear the movements behinds you until it was too late, the basket at your side dropping with a thud as you knocked into the person.

"Oh Hylia! I'm so sorry~".

Your words cut short as you looked at the figure in front of you. Your eyes had to be deceiving you. There stood the legendary knight but if memory served you right, he's fallen while trying to protect the princess.

"Are you okay there?".

The sound of a voice brought you out of your trance-like state with a small blink. The room around you coming back into focus as you looked up again.

"Huh? Oh yeah, would you like a hand with anything?".

ଓ ═══════════ ଓ

For the best part of half an hour, you walked around your shop with the male, talking him through the various properties of the items you stocked and what went well together to create some of the tastiest food in all of Hyrule.

With what he needed in hand the young male paid in full before bidding farewell, hand on the door as he pushed it open.

This was your last chance, you had to find out if what you were thinking were true. Taking in a deep breath, you placed a hand on the counter in from of you.

"Thank you so much! I hope to see you around soon Mr~".

The male stood still as if thinking for a moment before turning around, offering a smile before walking out the door. Not before the words he spoke sounded to you.

"Link. Please call me Link".


	3. Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time you get close to one another.

ଓ ═══════════ ଓ

The shaky breaths and thumping hearts as fingers slowly dance across semi bare skin.

The mixture of feelings that begin to bubble deep within as you both slowly give in to your carnal desires.

Soft moans and sweet noises growing louder and you both take the final step.

Thrusts that gain speed, skin touching skin as fingers make marks.

Lips connecting, the love and lust pouring out. Each high coming closer as you both try to hang on.

The nuzzles and praises as the high hits, the two lovers connected higher than ever before.

The confidence gained as carnal desire overtakes again.  
The feeling of closeness never easing up.

Foreign feelings deep within as body bounce off one another.  
Feeling full and unbelievably drunk on ecstasy. 

"I love you, my warrior".  
"I love you too, my princess".


	4. Dark Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the darker half of the legendary hero for the first time.

ଓ ═══════════ ଓ

For as long as he could remember, the evil doppelgänger had been fascinated with the other world he came to inhabit as of late. He didn't know what it was but the creatures that he came across seemed to slightly pique his interest.

After many years, he could finally see what so-called lighter half loved to call this place home; despite everything that was thrown at him.

Yet he hadn't found that one thing that made his time on here worthwhile, that was until one night he found something not only important but rare in his eyes

ଓ ═══════════ ଓ

Everywhere you looked you couldn't see anything but red; a beautiful sight if it wasn't for the fact you could see bodies lying all around you. The attacks had become more apparent as of late but the reason still illuded you and the others around Hyrule.

Taking in a shallow breath, you peeked out from behind a tree to catch the back end of a Bokoblin and Moblin mixed group pass by. The rest of the breath you had been holding passed with a sigh as you closed your eyes, gripping your sword in its sheath.

"That was close~".

No sooner had the words left your mouth, your body connected with the floor harshly. Metal on metal clanging together, focusing all your energy on trying to repel the person above you.

At least you thought it was a person, they looked familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time.

ଓ ═══════════ ଓ

This opportunity seemed all too easy for the dark doppelgänger. Stood there, all alone, in the opening was a figure. Opportunities like this didn't come very often and the moment they did, it had to be snatched up quickly before another being of darkness took it away. Unsheathing his sword, he chuckled darkly to himself before rushing forward, quickly knocking the figure to the floor.

Something he thought would be easy turned out to be the complete opposite, not that he minded, he loved it when his next victim fought against him. It made his victory all the more satisfying.

ଓ ═══════════ ଓ

Standing panting for breath, you glared at the figure in front of you. They weren't going down without a fight and you'd be damned if you were going to give in so easily, even if it might dying while trying.

You couldn't shake the feeling that the figure seemed awfully familiar to you, yet you couldn't place your finger on it.

"(y/n)!".

The sudden loudness of your name being shouted startled not only you but the figure as well, an almost wicked grin appearing when he heard it. Something so simple as an attachment to a person sounded like music to them. A low growl passed your lips but you tutted, grabbing ahold of your friend's hand, breaking into a run.

Red eyes watching your every move until you were nothing but a distant person against the horizon.

He'd found his new play thing but of course, he wouldn't make it known to you, yet.


End file.
